The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 01
Welcome ladies and gents to the very first issue of the Rrrather Rrreport. This is a weekly article series meant for the purpose of recapping the ongoing drama, events and series that are happening on rrrather for you scrubs who have nothing better to do. All articles will be featured on the wiki and presumably up and available some time on Sundays. With this being the reports debut, I felt it would have been important to start off strongly. Luckily enough, our sensational and very existent staff has managed to find tons of juicy headlines that are all relevant to this very week. But enough with the exposition, on to todays stories. More Veteran Users Leave As Boo-Rad Is Finished With Rrrather Long time veteran user of the site, Boo-Rad, has announced recently that he has plans to retire from the site. With a day count of over 1,000 and 17,000+ comments, Boo-Rad updated his profile just days ago mentioning that this would be has last week here. While his reasons for leaving are currently unknown, its presumably for the same reason that many other vets have been as of recently. His last series is a continuation of a previous tournament he did which was for badass movie characters. This series is still ongoing and may be Boo-Rad's last contribution to the site. Another big tournament Boo-Rad has been in charge of recently is RRSBR 2016, a competitive game held between most of the current users on the site based upon getting likes on comments to achieve points. The game is currently in its final round as users ilovefreedom and usmanc compete for first place. Redeagle also left on 3/8/2016 but will likely come back like that person did. Twerk Vs. Dani Vs. Viktor, Tumblr Was Involved Somehow Multiple questions and arguments were started as three users were thrown into a saltfest of sorts just three days ago. While the details of this event are still foggy as best, we have managed to gather the major points involved. This presumably all started over a comment Viktor6665 made on one of Pointlessdanii's questions. In it, Viktor proclaims that IRL star Demi Lovato is fat and that he wouldn't be interested in being with someone who is fat. While this comment seems innocent enough, it prompted dani to make a question about viktor and whether he was right. Several comments were posted, one of which posted by TwerkinDolphin. In it he is quoted as saying "Who fuccking cares? How fuccking offended can you be? Might as well have your username be "JustAnotherTumblrUser". This comment achieved over 11 likes by users and prompted a lengthy argument between the two. However, the salt doesnt run out here, as multiple questions bashing tumblr and sjw culture were made by twerk. Other users, such as YomokoGirl, joined in making these as well. Certain members of our staff have also theorized that other elements may have been at play in this event as well. #TheTriggering was just recently trending on twitter around the exact same time as this, with over half a million tweets at its peak. The hashtag was also being used to mock tumblr and the overly offended. When questioned about this correlation, twerk refused to comment, instead choosing to talk about how he slept with the interviewers mother. Whether the hashtag was involved is up to the readers interpretation. #BanTerry and Possible Pedophilia Issues In Rrrather The user known as TerryJuice has been the subject of constant controversy during his stay on the site. He is often noted as being very creepish and many have gone so far as to try and get him banned from the site. Accusations have arose stating that he has been frequently asking multiple woman on the site for nudes even when asked to stop. One of the users he has been stated doing this too was as young as nine years old. He actually has been banned from the site before on two different occasions. The issue however remains that he keeps making new accounts even after being banned, his most recent one being called Zach98cardsfan. One of the biggest users pushing to have him banned right now is Travis261. On his profile he has multiple links which screencap his inappropriate pm's with other users. Unless Alexw bans his IP completely from the site for good, then issues like this may never be resolved. Rrrather Gender Anonymity and the Strange Case of SebaxU While rrrather requires users to register under accounts, it is still in all respects a user for anonymous people. Users can have their gender, name and appearance perceived as anything they wanted to simply from the press of a button. A recent example of this popped up with the user known SebaxU. For the majority of sebax's stay on the site, he/she was listed as a female. However, just recently sebax has come out as being a male rather than female. The gender on sebax's profile was changed and he publicly announced that he was lying the entire time. While it would appear that she was a male the entire time, just today sebax changed his profile gender back to female. Because of this, sebax's true gender is up for question. There are no known pictures of sebax circulating anywhere as sebax could very well be either an 8 year old teenage gril or 80 year old cis white male. This anonymous factor doesnt just apply to sebax, but nearly everyone on the site. Is Alexw Censoring Questions? Possible Pushback against User Tournys Multiple questions were just recently removed that had belonged to user kinggabe221. While questions being deleted for violating community guidelines is nothing new, this would appear not to be the case. The questions that were removed were not inappropriate, but instead was just another user tournament. Alexw has been barely know to remove questions in the past unless they were too graphic in nature. While user tournaments have been frequently made in the past, this may be the first case of Alexw ever removing one. After complaining in the questions, kinggabe proceeded to resubmit the questions and this time they have yet to be removed. Were these questions just automatically deleted or is this the beginning of push against unoriginal or overdone series by the site owner? Only time will tell on this one. This Week In Questions Each future article will have section dedicated to covering current ongoing series on the site. All of these can be viewed on each respective users profile. Many of the current series share a respective theme, however a few of these strike out as different than the rest. That_Person is currently holding a tournament for best Harry Potter creatures. A tournament based around the PC game Civ 5 was is currently being held by christianr. Another odd series is being held by Bubblefish. It focuses on some kind of bubblefish related war with a sort of choose your own adventure element involved. It was reportedly based around a book that bubble's cousin was reading. It plans to go into various war related elements such as pecking order, alliances and plans within the near future. The pursuit of finding the hottest woman has been time old tradition on this site that beckons back to the rrrather's very beginnings. Two who's hotter tournaments have been started one by supersaiyangod2 and another one, focuses only on female artist, started by shavam. Another similar tournament has been made by biohazard which takes a very...different turn on the usual formula. He has been known to focus on bacteria and viruses in his questions and comments. So its almost predestined that he would make a tournament to find the most attractive virus. This series is quite innovative to say the least. Along with the afore mentioned RRSBR finals and user tournament started by kinggabe, two other user related series have started just recently. A "Battle of Radness" has been started by users joey12 and MindlessPie. It included weekly eliminations and is being done is a similar format as the rrrather hunger games series. Speaking of hunger games, another hunger games series has been started. This time being done by darksith66. The format is about the same as it usually is and like all over series mentioned here is ongoing and up for voting. Category:The Rrrather Rrreport